


迷雾

by Yedda



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, TSV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yedda/pseuds/Yedda
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 12





	迷雾

Brett眼睛微张，似是无法聚焦地看着天花板，他的眼镜不知道什么时候被丢在了角落，射灯的光投射进眼睛里散成了一片一片的光晕，晃得头痛。今天的生日他和Eddy一如既往地叫上了很多朋友一起庆祝，party加速了肾上腺素的分泌，这刺激着Brett一次次地举起酒杯，同时把这个酒量不佳的问题抛到了脑后。不过一切都还好，他还有Eddy。

Eddy在发现Brett开始胡言乱语之后便不由分说地拿走了酒杯，找服务生换成了一杯温热的蜂蜜水放在旁边。Brett窝在座位上，似是而非地听着周围人的谈话，有一搭没一搭地接着。他感觉到周围的声音小了，便整个人瘫倒在沙发上，努力地集中精力去用耳朵搜索着Eddy的位置。他辨识着Eddy的声音，感觉到它愈来愈远然后消失在门外。“大概是送朋友们去了吧”，Brett心想，随后招架不住酒精的威力睡了过去。

Brett感觉自己做了一个梦。他梦见周围一片雾霭，Eddy背着琴说他要走了。他不知道Eddy为什么要离开，以及要去往什么地方，他只是看到朦胧的身影向他伸出手来，像是要进行告别前的拥抱。Brett的内心升腾起了一股紧张的情绪，他突然觉得如果现在不留住Eddy的话以后可能再也见不到了，便一下抓住Eddy伸向他的手把对方拽到身边，牢牢地用自己的四肢锁住Eddy试图阻止他离开。

被Brett抱住的Eddy一时间不知道怎么应对，于是一直保持着原有的姿势安静地坐在沙发上。Brett把自己挪动到了更舒服的位置来缓解手臂麻木感时，不经意间把下巴搭在了Eddy肩上。Eddy的思绪被Brett的呼吸搅得混乱，渐渐地开始控制不住自己封存的感情，被催化的悸动冲撞着长久保持的冷静，这让他如坐针毡。

“正襟危坐”的Eddy在几乎无法自持的时候，梦中的Brett感到前所未有地安心。Brett用全身的感觉去记录Eddy的气息和胸膛的起伏，对方的体温让他一点点融化，在这个拥抱中渐渐失去了引力的牵扯。Brett感受到Eddy正在摆弄起自己的头发，虽然看不到脸，但是对方悲伤的样子却没有原因地在脑海中浮现出来。

Eddy骨节分明的手似是留恋地抚摸着Brett的耳朵和面庞，似乎想要刻画Brett的样貌。Eddy一直很喜欢逗弄Brett，两人一起录视频或是私下相处的时候Eddy总是有意无意地摸他的头发和耳朵，仿佛它们有着比Brett本人更多的吸引力，而每一次Eddy的手快要落下的时候，对Brett来说除了装作若无其事之外似乎没有更好的应对，但快速转动的眼球、马上切换的话题和无法藏匿的紧张出卖了他的内心——他爱着Eddy。

要是问Brett究竟是什么时候爱上Eddy的话，Brett自己也没办法给出一个确切的答案，他对Eddy的爱或许是从很早的时候就渗透进他的血肉中。Brett记不起来什么时候开始自己在看到Eddy的时候会心跳加速，最初他单纯地认为这只是见到好朋友时正常的反应，于是在一次又一次的心脏擂起的鼓点中麻痹自己——这种感觉只是一种喜悦而不是爱，但每一次同Eddy的相处都让Brett更加确信，他爱上Eddy了。这让他无所适从又感到害怕——害怕这份珍贵的情谊被自己打碎——从此便学习小心翼翼地收敛感情。

在Brett的世界里没有人比Eddy更体贴，Eddy的温柔就像毛毛雨一样落在Brett心上，渗透进生命的每个角落让他无处可躲。他一次又一次地在Eddy的温柔里跋涉，想要为自己的理智寻一个避难所，但似乎除了沉沦之外别无选择。岁月交叠中他越来越熟练地控制自己的感情，把自己对Eddy 的爱意凝析出的理智包装成友谊佩戴在心上，试图去裹覆他滚烫的真心，却在一次次的凝视中渗出最原始的渴望。

梦中的Brett看着Eddy的手在自己的脸上摩挲着，对方的眼神里尽是不舍的温柔似乎要滴下来，闷痛的感觉攫住了他的心脏让他有些不适。他回望着Eddy似乎想从眼神中读出什么讯息，然而什么都没有。

下一秒，Eddy吻了上来。

Brett看到Eddy俯下头吻了自己，柔软温热的感觉落在嘴唇上是如此的清晰。这个吻将他藏匿多年的情意明晃晃地揭开，飘摇地散落在众目睽睽之下。Eddy的撩拨炸开了Brett的用以掩埋情感的防线，胸腔擂出的鼓点在心房中越来越响，回荡的旋律震颤着神经，让他的呼吸变得急促起来。

这个试探的吻抽取着Brett周围的空气，他感到呼吸有些困难，便下意识地张开了嘴，舌头却撞上了一个温热湿润的东西。他慢慢地向前试探着，柔舌的缠绵和舌尖上的酥麻感让他逐渐地沉迷，每一次的碰撞和分离都有着比上一次更强烈的欲望。Brett的头被Eddy的手托着，插在发从中的手指轻柔地摩擦着头皮，让Brett感觉到有电流从脊柱上流过，后背的酥软让他无法支撑住自己，随即张开了双臂紧紧攀附着身前的人。

唇齿交融的快感让Brett想永远停留在这一刻，他紧箍住Eddy，迫切地想留住他，想拥有他，想要把他融进自己身体里。Eddy的浑身肌肉都紧绷着，身体因为情感的压抑而有些颤抖，他小心地控制着自己保持住温柔的力度，耐心地回复着Brett的不安和渴求，像爱抚小猫一样试图让Brett平静下来。

被安抚的Brett内心涌出安心的感觉，他感受到对方轻柔地回应着自己，耳畔似乎有Eddy若有若无的声音向他做出保证，心里的不安终于落了地。Brett的身体渐渐放松下来，不一会儿又沉沉睡去。Brett的手从Eddy身上滑下来落在自己身旁，他似乎又做了新的梦，手指一动一动地想要去抓住什么。

“Eddy…”,Brett梦呓着，

“Eddy…”

“…别走…”


End file.
